


WAdvent Day 30, Open Prompt #5: Wish List

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [96]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Watson's Woes WAdvent, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: They say wishing doesn't accomplish anything.
Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	WAdvent Day 30, Open Prompt #5: Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 30, 2019 WAdvent Calendar open prompt #5, "Wish: Whether it's a wish for yourself, for others, or for the world, let wishes inspire your work today."

_Dear God, I wish to live._

__What ghastly rooms these are. I wish I could afford better.

_Dear God, I wish to die and end this agony._

__It is quite disagreeable to be impoverished. I wish this work of mine could produce a steady income.

_My hotel bill comes due tomorrow. I wish for lucky dice tonight._

__Mrs. Hudson is amenable, but I will not indebt either of us nor will I beg money of my brother. The few shillings I collect are not enough for solo rent. I wish I knew another soul who needed to share!

_Not a farthing left till my pension arrives, and I will not beg money of my brother. I wish I could find someone to share lodgings._

__The hospital is a refuge from Montague Street; the labs are nearly deserted at Christmastime, and I may practise my experiments at will. But even Stamford now knows I wish I had a solution to my lodging difficulty.

_Merry Christmas, you useless shell of a man. Well, my hotel bill is paid off; my last two shillings in the world went to this drink with Stamford. I wish… To hell with wishing. I will enjoy friendly company in a warm clean bar, and face my fate like a soldier._

**How I wish I could help them both!**  



End file.
